


Elementals: Darkness

by CrystalNavy



Series: Elementals [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Darkness is the taboo element. It's only fitting that he should have it.





	1. The academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year at the Elemental Academy begins, and its true purpose is revealed. Now, five friends - Sabo, Koala, Ace, Luffy and Law - must band together to stop it by any means neccessary

Long ago, when the world was still young, lived a dark sorcerer known as Gol D. Roger. He was fun-loving, seeking adventure whenever he could, and was constantly smiling. Despite this, the populace saw him as a threat. He had a mate, Rouge, who was his opposite in every way. Gol D. Roger wanted to convince people that the element of darkness was not to be feared, to no avail. The people put him on a trial for the crime of plotting to destroy the world itself using this element. He was sentenced to death and executed. His mate went on to give birth to a baby boy, at the cost of her own life. People overheard Roger talking about his baby and tried to find him, to no avail. Thus they resorted to desperate measures. A psychic named Shyarly had predicted that the five elementals shall get rid of the darkness. The people latched on to this prophecy, believing that it meant getting rid of Roger's child, and they opened Elemental Academy to find and cultivate the five elementals so that they could eventually find and kill Roger's child.

Today was another year and so Elemental Academy opened its doors once more. Five friends had decided to enroll.

Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Outlook Sabo, Koala and Trafalgar D. Water Law stepped through double doors. It was a new year and a new adventure. They bumped into the top student of the school, Nami, who had an exceptional talent and could control wind and thunder. Her boyfriend, Usopp, had provided her with trinkets that allowed her to amplify her power. Like her, Usopp could control two elements, wind and fire. Every student had their primary and secondary element. 

Nami even had an assistant of sorts, Zeus the God of Thunder. Zeus was originally created by one of the teachers, Charlotte Linlin, before she was exposed. Apparently, she had ties to the Underworld. She was fired from her lucrative position because of this, and no one had heard from her since. Instead of leaving with her, Zeus had decided he liked Nami and her thunder creations more and had chosen to stay with Nami.

"I am here to take you to the entrance ceremony." Nami announced "Our principal, Akainu Sakazuki, has a few words to say to the new class of students."

The students were quiet as they made their way to a room dubbed 'Entrance hall'. It was a large, circular hall, with more than 500 seats available. In the center of the room was an elevated podium, and Akainu Sakazuki himself stood there. Once the new students were all seated, Akainu Sakazuki cleared his throat, and the pictures of Roger and Rouge appeared. Between their pictures was a picture of question mark.

"As you know, this Academy was built for the purpose of cultivating five people with outstanding abilities, such as Nami, and gathering together Five Elementals." Akainu began his speech "The purpose of Five Elementals is to find and kill Roger's child, the wielder of the darkness element."

There was silence after that.

"All right. That's about it." Akainu concluded "Dismissed."

The students all trickled out, excited at the prospect of cornering and finishing off Roger's child. Luffy, however, frowned as he turned to Akainu. 

"Do we really have to kill Roger's child?" Luffy blurted the question out without thinking 

His outburst was met with silence.

"Luffy." Law scolded "You aren't supposed to say things like that."

There was an awkward silence after that, before another one of the teachers, Donquixote Rosinante, stepped forward

"Now we'll be testing your elemental affinity. Everyone, follow me. We have a special room designed for this purpose."

-x-

"So what are your elements?" Sabo asked "My primary element is wind and secondary is fire."

"My primary element is water, and secondary is earth." Koala beamed at her crush

"I guess the elements don't favor me." Law shrugged "I have the ability to chop things up and then put them back together."

"My primary element is wind, and the secondary is earth." Luffy announced cheerfully

"My primary element is fire." Ace announced, turning around in the bed to face the others "And take a guess on what my secondary element is."

Sabo and Koala exchanged worried looks. The tension in the room became so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

Luffy suddenly leapt to his feet and latched onto Ace, burying his head into Ace's chest as he cried.

"I don't want this to happen....." Luffy said between sobs "I don't want....."

"It'll be all right....." Ace tried to reassure him as he patted his head

"No, Luffy is right." Sabo said "If anyone ever figures out what your secondary element is, you're as good as dead. Your real identity will be exposed and all that. That's why this information can never leave this room."

"Our lips are sealed." Koala stated firmly "And I am speaking in the name of everyone, right guys?"

All five students nodded eagerly in response to her question.

"I have a plan." Law said "If five of us can beat out Nami and become the Five Elementals, then we'll reign in the school. And if Roger's child is one of the Five, then he is safe. Neither he nor his friends would attack him, and normal students will be too intimidated to try."

"I am not sure it would work." Ace muttered

"It's the best chance you have for survival." Sabo pointed out "Either way, you have no choice in the matter. We all know how little value you put in your own life."

-x-

A small figure climbed up through an open window. Rosinante turned around to greet him.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law." Rosinante advanced towards the student "What brings you here?"

"I am here on behalf of a friend." Law said "Father."

Rosinante waited for him to continue

"Ace is Roger's son." Law continued "You must have sensed his secondary element. I know that in your heart you don't approve of killing him. So please, help us."

"Why do you even care?" Rosinante raised an eyebrow "It's not like you are particularly close to him or anything."

"I care about Luffy." Law told him "If Ace were to be killed, Luffy would suffer."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rosinante beamed "All right, I'll help as much as I can. And keep him as far away from Sakazuki as possible. He is a sniffer."

"Thank you." Law said sincerely

"The first thing we need to do is make a club." Rosinante continued "If you are serious about becoming Five Elementals, then you need to train, and having this club will be the perfect environment to do so. That'll have to wait until morning, though. Right now, we both need our sleep, so you're spending the night here."


	2. The nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet, sweet bird......trapped in a cage.
> 
> Will it ever be free? Will it ever sing again?

Sakazuki sipped tea, while Rosinante lay in the chair, his posture lazy.

"So, are there any students with darkness element?" Sakazuki cut straight to the chase

"Nico Robin has it as her primary element, and Portgas D. Ace has it as his secondary." Rosinante answered, knowing that Sakazuki would get suspicious if he omitted Ace's name.

"Then we'll need to check both of them thoroughly." Akainu mused "Their roots, their family line and family name connections."

Rosinante smiled. He just needed to introduce Luffy to Robin and let Luffy work his magic. The young boy had influence, the kind of influence that compelled people to love him.

As soon as Sakazuki said his goodbyes and left the office, Rosinante hacked into the system and added Gol D. Roger as Nico Olvia's 'lover'.

Luffy would protect Robin and the smokescreen they've created would protect Ace, at least until the time their group become Five Elementals.

-x-

"I came by to introduce you to Nico Robin." Rosinante beamed "Robin, say hello to Luffy and his group."

"Hello." Robin said meekly

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it." Rosinante said quickly before making a hasty retreat

Luffy immediately began bombarding Robin with a barrage of questions, and Robin answered to the best of her ability. At the end, Luffy was grinning like a loon.

"You're so cool!" he gushed "Wanna join my group?"

"Sure." Robin smiled "It's nice not to be alone."

At this, Luffy froze and shadow fell over his eyes

"You were alone?" he asked, his tone rigid

"No one wanted to associate with 'Demon' child." Robin said dryly

Luffy immediately enveloped her in a hug

"If they want to get to you, they'll have to go through us first." he promised "We'll protect you, just like we are protecting Ace."

-x-

"Guess we're fucked up duo, no?" Robin turned her head "The whole school is after me for information I own, and they're after you for who you are."

She and Ace were sitting on the roof. It was lunch break, and the skies were the soft shade of blue.

"I guess you could say that....." Ace agreed, frowning "But as long as we have Luffy on our side, we have nothing to fear."

"I have to agree with that observation." Robin looked thoughtful "How about we create a smokescreen? Since my primary element is darkness and since I am Gol D. Roger's bastard daughter, I think I am the perfect smokescreen."

Ace smiled, knowing that she was referencing the information Rosinante had tampered with.

"That won't work." Ace mumbled

"Not in the long run, no." Robin agreed "About a year, but a year is all you need to become Five Elementals. Then your troubles will be over."

"What about you?" Ace insisted "Sakazuki will be breathing down your neck, and his primary element is Magma."

"Luffy has me under his protection." Robin said easily, as if that solved everything.

And maybe it did.

"In fact, I wouldn't be suprised if Luffy manages to sway Nami and her friends to our cause as well." Robin mused "He can make friends out of anyone...."


	3. I don't like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are few people Luffy doesn't like, and this person is one of them. Some motivations are revealed.

Robin wandered down the corridor, and she heard voices. One belonged to Luffy, and the other belonged to Bellamy, a school idol, who was fairly popular, despite not being within Five Elementals. He was also a gang leader. He had his arm wrapped around Luffy, who was wiggling to break free.

"Hey, how about you join my gang?" Bellamy was asking "We're looking for elementals with the power of wind. You fit that bill."

"Leave the kid alone." Katakuri appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Bellamy's arm

"You picking a fight?" Bellamy growled "Better get lost."

"Yeah, get lost." Luffy parroted "This is between him and me."

"From where I am standing, you kind of need my help." Katakuri crossed his arms

Katakuri was a member of current Five Elementals, alongside Nami and Usopp. His primary element is earth and his secondary is wind.

"I don't like you." Luffy glared at Katakuri "You are one of the people after both my brother and my friend."

Robin made up her mind. She stepped out into the open, standing proudly before all three of them. Bellamy whistled. Luffy grinned and waved at her. Katakuri remained his stoic self.

"Say, you want to protect the two of them from that bastard over there?" Bellamy leaned in, jerking his thumb in Katakuri's general direction "If you agree to join my gang, then we'll protect your brother and the beauty over there from him and his pals."

"Fine." Luffy agreed "But you better keep your word or I'll kick your ass."

"Nico Robin. One of the carriers of darkness element." Katakuri spoke evenly, his face impassive "If I defeat and kill you, I'll be hailed as a hero who saved the world from darkness. The ruling body will grant me any request, and I'll finally be able to have my mother back."

"Mother?"

"Charlotte Linlin." Katakuri clarified "She was set up. Akainu was behind that. Once I kill you, I'll have her reinstated to her old position."

Having said that, Katakuri charged at Robin, intent on taking her life.

Bellamy and Luffy both intercepted him, punching his face at the same time.

-x-

Nami entered the room, her eyes downcast. Zeus floated behind her, and his expression was one of concern

"You are back, dear Nami?" a mocking voice asked

There, sitting in a luxurious chair, with a glass of expensive wine, was Arlong. Nami approached him, letting him touch her cheek. Zeus glared at him

"Tsk." Arlong clicked his tongue "Control your slave better. He is being rude."

"Of course you'd think we're all slaves." Nami deadpanned "But Zeus is no slave. Not mine, and definitely not yours."

"Whatever." Arlong dismissed "How is your little project going?"

"Soon I'll have it all." Nami smiled "I trust you'll uphold your end of our bargain?"

"Of course." Arlong said smoothly "I never lie about matters concerning money."

Nami nodded and left, Zeus following her after giving Arlong one last glare. He didn't trust Arlong and didn't like how he was using Nami.

"Don't worry, Zeus." Nami petted the cloud "As soon as I assassinate Roger's child, the government will give me the amount I need to buy my home village of Cocoyashi from Arlong."

As soon as Nami left, Arlong turned to the shadowed figure

"I may be in need of your services soon, Captain Nezumi." Arlong sipped his wine

"Of course. You will not let her free her village, right?" Nezumi asked "How sneaky, shishishishishi."

"If it were anyone else, I'd uphold my end." Arlong stated "But Nami is too valuable as an asset for me to let her go. She'll serve me forever."

Both men laughed as thunder rumbled outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katakuri and Nami's true motivations for wanting Ace/Robin dead are revealed. 
> 
> Next time: Luffy is angry, very angry, and this anger results in an enemy becoming an ally


	4. Don't touch my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy kicks the local jerk's ass and makes a couple of new friends and new allies on his quest to save Ace and Robin. Two of his friends decide that they like each other and start dating.

Zeus had been worried. He had been distrustful of Arlong, and so he followed him, only to have his suspicions confirmed. He saw Arlong hand money to unknown man

"You know what to do, right, Captain Nezumi?" Arlong asked

"Indeed. I shall confiscate all the money she gets." Nezumi smiled "I get to keep 30% of that money as my interest, and you get to keep her talent, shishishishi."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Arlong and Nezumi shook hands

Zeus had heard enough. He left the hallway, visibly shaken. Nami was going to have her dream crushed right from under her nose because of those two bastards, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He returned to Nami's room and landed on the bed, right by her side.

"Oh hello, Zeus." Nami turned to the cloud "Do you need lunch? I'll give you one right now."

She summoned a thunder cloud with her weapon, and let Zeus eat the thunder. Zeus was grateful for her thoughtfulness. Nami was so thoughtful of others. But Zeus couldn't bring himself to eat. The fact that Nami, his kind Nami, was deceived completely killed his appetite. He was at a loss what to do. He could try telling the truth, but there was a large possibility that she wouldn't believe him.

They were interrupted by Usopp, who stepped in the room with a tray of food.

"Have you heard the news? Katakuri was beaten by a newbie! I believe his name was Luffy....I think he has potential....."

And Zeus had tuned out the rest. This was it. This was a way out. If Luffy could beat Katakuri - one of five elementals - then someone like Arlong would be a walk in the park for him.

He floated towards the door.

"Zeus, where are you going?" Usopp shifted his attention to the cloud

"I just need to go do something." Zeus fibbed "It's a private matter, I am afraid."

-x-

"Oh, cloud-man?" Luffy inquired "Why are you here?"

"I need to ask for a favor. A really big favor." Zeus revealed "In exchange, I could provide you inside info on Five Elementals. Their strengths. Their weaknesses. Everything."

"Speak up." Luffy encouraged

"I need you to beat a student called Arlong and his band." Zeus obliged "They are gonna hurt Nami and hurt her big."

"Is that so?" Luffy's eyes grew colder

He remembered how kind Nami was towards him during the entrance ceremony, and was a good person despite the group she was a part of, he could tell that much.

"I'll do it." Luffy said "But I don't want anything in return."

"Are you sure?" Zeus was skeptical "We're talking about saving your loved ones here."

"I'll save Ace and Robin on my own terms." Luffy grinned "Besides, Nami is a friend. But...."

"Yes?"

"I need to hear that she needs help from her own mouth. Could you arrange that?"

"Of course."

-x-

Luffy plopped down beside Nami. Zeus floated nearby. Soon, Katakuri stepped in, Nezumi in tow.

"As requested, I brought you to see Nami." Katakuri informed, before turning to Zeus "Everything will go according to plan."

"Well, well, well." Nezumi laughed "I hear you plan to acquire a large sum of money through illegal means. Both this Katakuri gentlemen and your cloud servant will vouch that I'm right."

"What?" Nami gave Zeus a hurt look

Zeus looked away. It hurt plotting with Katakuri behind Nami's back like this, but they did it for her. They both knew it would benefit her in the end.

"That's right, shishishishi." Nezumi laughed "As of this moment, you are forbidden from continuing to pursue that money. You will remain under Arlong-sama's heel for eternity....."

"What?" Nami's face turned deathly pale "You mean to tell me that this bastard never planned to free Cocoyashi.....?"

Before Nezumi or anyone else could say anything, Nami rushed out of the cafeteria, with Luffy and Zeus hot on her heels. Once they were alone, Katakuri approached Nezumi and grabbed him by the collar.

"You hurr my friend." Katakuri growled "For that, you will pay."

"B.....but you vouched for me....."

"Read between the lines, sucker." Katakuri rolled his eyes "I did so knowing you will let it slip in your gloating, thus starting the chain of events that will ultimately free Nami from the grip you bastards have on her."

-x-

Nami's whole world came crushing down. Arlong never intended to set her village free. For seven years, he played her like a fool.

"Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked gently, approaching her from behind

"Luffy......" she turned to look at him with a look filled with despair "Help me, please....."

Seeing her like that broke his heart. 

"You got it." He simply said

Finding and beating the hell out of both Arlong and Nezumi took less that a day, and by the end of it, both Nami and Zeus seemed different, as if a heavy burden was lifted from their shoulders. Nami and Usopp quit the Five Elementals, and Zeus stayed by her side, as usual.

-x-

"I insist." Nami said gently but firmly "I won't let those you hold dear die. I have a plan......"

"It's reassuring to have two of the Five Elementals on our side." Sabo smiled

"You have said." Koala looked at him with adoration.

It had been two days since Nami, Zeus and Usopp joined Luffy's group, and they talked among each other like they had known one another for ages.

"Guys, I have something important to say." Robin suddenly said "Ace and me......we really like each other, so we decided to start dating."

This announcement was followed by multiple jaws hitting the floor.

"No way." Koala protested "You can't start dating before Sabo and I do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Things get heated.


	5. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some research is done, and some facts are revealed to Ace and Robin, such as that an individual can draw the power from another, provided that both individuals have the same element and are in love with each other.
> 
> Something that Ace and Robin won't hesitate to use to mislead the whole student body into believing that Robin is Roger's child. After all, Robin and Ace love each other, and Ace's life is at stake.

"This book......" Robin showed the text within to Ace

"This is the solution to all of our problems." Ace and Robin fist-bumped "It'll ensure that our love will last till the end of time."

Over the next few weeks, the whole student body learned to fear Nico Robin, and started calling her 'The Reaper'. For the output of her darkness power had increased to absurd levels. People dismissed the idea of Ace being Roger's child and focused their intentions to Robin.

"How did you do that?" Luffy asked Robin when she came to deliver some books to his rooms.

"My secret is the Book of Wyrdth." Robin smiled "It's a book Ace and I stumbled upon few weeks ago. It gave us the information about Forbidden Magic called Soul Bond. The requirements are that the people involved must be in love with one another and have the same element. Ace and I meet both requirements. The reason for this large increase in my power is because Ace and I have been using Soul Bond to transfer a portion of his magic energy into my body. This way, everyone will believe I am Roger's child and leave Ace alone."

"Sounds cool." Luffy grinned "Nami and I also have the same element. Can we do it too?"

"Yes." Robin confirmed "But you also need to love one another for it to work.

With their little chat over, she waltzed out into the open, ready to fight off more attacks.

Not that she minded.

She will endure this. She was doing this for Ace's sake.

As long as she could protect him, she didn't mind being a target.

-x-

Finally, the spring dance rolled around, and Ace took Robin and his partner.

They fit perfectly among other couples, dancing without a care in the world. 

When they became tired, they sat down at the table to regain their energy.

Rosinante sat down next to them.

"Hey......Luffy told me......" Rosinante hesitated "Are you......?"

"Yes." Robin confirmed "Ace and I are Soul Bonded. Don't tell anyone, though. If anyone finds out, they'll start targeting Ace instead of me."

"Don't worry, I won't." Rosinante assured them "You already know I am on your side. Just be more careful, okay? It's classified as forbidden magic for a reason."


End file.
